Iden Versio
Iden Versio is the main protagonist for the campaign of DICE's ''Star Wars Battlefront II''. She is commander of Imperial special forces unit Inferno Squad, comprised of herself and two other elite soldiers Agent Del Meeko and Agent Gideon Hask. Her father, Garrick Versio, is an Admiral stationed on the Eviscerator and is Iden's commanding officer. Vardos is her homeworld. She died by the hands of Gideon Hask. Iden Versio is also a playable Dark Side Villain for the Galactic Empire in the online multiplayer of Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview The campaign of ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' follows Iden Versio, the Commander of Inferno Squad. She is ready to give her life for the Empire and end the Rebel Alliance once and for all until a fateful event changed everything. The last order given by a now-dead Emperor demands the purging of several planets, including her homeworld. Against her pleas, her father carries out the first order of Operation Cinder and everything Iden thought she knew and trusted about the Empire is questioned. Abilities * Thermal Detonator * Thermal Imploder * Dio: Iden has a personal Dio attached to the back of her armor that she can deploy at will. It can electrocute nearby enemies and hack into doors, granting Iden access to restricted corridors and sectors. Multiplayer * Droid Shield: Iden's droid creates a protective shield around her. * Pulse Cannon: Fires long range, charged shots for heavy damage. * Stun Droid: Iden's droid stuns an enemy. The stun can chain to nearby enemies. Trivia *Iden is featured on both the deluxe and standard edition covers of ''Star Wars Battlefront II'', making her the only character to appear on both game editions. *Despite being commander of Inferno Squad, she is the youngest member of the unit. *She is portrayed by Janina Gavankar (motion capture and voice). *Iden's theme, which is played several times in the campaign and when she spawns as a hero in multiplayer, is not too "dark" (evil) or "light" (good), referencing her defection from the Galactic Empire and later becoming a hero for the Rebel Alliance. Gallery Wojtek-fus_battlefront_ii_standard_cover_art_full.jpg|Iden is the central figure on the standard edition cover of Battlefront II. Battlefront II 01.png|On her home planet, Vardos Battlefront II 06.png|Promotional image of Iden Versio aboard a star destroyer. Battlefront E3 2017 08.jpg|Iden and the rest of Inferno Squadron invade what seems to be the interior of a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. Inferno_Squadron_inside_cruiser.jpg|Promotional image of Iden Versio and another member of Inferno Squad. Battlefront_II_-_Inferno_Squad.png|Iden, her personal droid, and the two other members of Inferno Squadron Iden Versio Render.jpg|Promotional image of Iden Versio without a helmet. Inferno Iden.jpg|Promotional image of Iden Versio wielding an E-11. Iden and her father.jpg|Iden Versio and her father spectating Operation Cinder. Iden Helmet.jpg|Iden Versio in a campaign cutscene. Death Star Explosion.jpg|Iden and her squad witnessing the destruction of the second Death Star. Iden Versio ID10.jpg|Promotional image of Iden Versio. Slider-Iden_Versio_BF2_Resurrection.png|Official image of an aged Iden Versio. Shriv and Iden Versio.jpg|Iden Versio projected by a hologram. Iden Versio Hologram.jpg|Iden Versio projected by a hologram. 29089962_157005094986229_7654813357169442816_n.jpg|Iden Versio on Endor. Iden Versio Head - Patrick Anderson.jpg|Iden Versio without her stormtrooper armor. Iden Versio Head - Patrick Anderson (2).jpg|Iden Versio. Iden Versio Head - Patrick Anderson (3).jpg|Iden Versio. d23-2017-battlefront-ii-orders-iden-versio.jpg de:Iden Versio Category:WIP Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Galactic Empire Heroes Category:Rebel Alliance Heroes Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)